The Sixth Annual Game of Marauders Truth or Dare
by The Ink Spiller
Summary: Join James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and several of theirs friends as they enter a games of extreme Truth or Dare.
1. The Begining of the Game

**Please read and review! Thanks! Also, I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders. Duh. Enjoy! **

On the dreaded third week of October, usually on a Tuesday afternoon, the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filled with a silent dread. They all knew, that on that evening, utter chaos would follow a certain group of maraudering boys.

It had started nearly five years ago, at a pleasant lunch in the great hall. Little Mr. Lupin was telling his group of fellow second year friends about the muggle game of truth or dare. Of course, the fun loving twelve year olds were desperate to play the classic game of embarrassment and laughter, but these were the _Marauders_, and nothing ever stayed normal when the Marauders were involved.

Within a matter of twenty four hours, the four boys had turned the Hogwarts castle into a mad house of pranks and embarrassment. In the following years, on the same week each year, the game was played more vigorously and more dangerously than before. Along the way, the Marauders had picked up several more players, Frank, Alice and Lily.

And today, the third Tuesday in October, the professors of this magical institution sulked into the Great Hall for breakfast, hardly able to muster the courage needed to face the Sixth Annual Game of Marauders Truth or Dare. And quite honestly, the players of the game were barley brave enough to start either.

James Potter walked into the hall, closely followed by his best friend, Sirius Black, the two boys were unusually subdued; a clear sign of impending danger. Just behind them, Remus Lupin was slowly walking, half of his face hidden by a book entitled _A History of Humorous Hexes. _Shuffling after him came Peter Pettigrew, who was trying to tie his tie. The four partners in crime sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. The professors all watched them warily, waiting for the first explosion, scream or shout of laughter.

"Well, my dear friends." Sirius said solemnly. "Today is an important day in the history of the Marauders. Today marks the beginning of the Sixth Annual Game of Marauders Truth or Dare!"

James pretended to applaud wildly. "Once our other designated players decide to show up, we will rehearse the rules and commence play." Sirius informed.

"I suppose that none of you will let me drop out, right?" Remus asked hopelessly as he turned the page of his book.

"Not a chance Moony." James laughed, thumping his grumpy friend on the back.

"Wait! Wait!" The rushed voice of Lily Evans called as she raced into the Great Hall. "Don't start without me!" She yelled as she sat down between Remus and James.

"We wouldn't dream of such a thing Lily-flower." James said, wiggling his eye-brows.

"Don't call me that." Lily snarled. Despite her hate for most of the Marauders, she couldn't deny that this upcoming game was usually quite enjoyable.

"We won't start until- well, here they come now!" Peter said as he ate his breakfast. Alice and Frank came running over to the group of five.

"Oh no, were not late, are we?" Alice asked nervously.

"Ha! No, we haven't even gone over the rules yet." Sirius said, moving over so Alice and her boyfriend, Frank, could sit down.

"Now that we are all present and accounted for, I, Mr. James "Prongs" Potter will begin the reading of our unbreakable rule list." James said importantly. He straightened his tie, cleared his throat, and began reading from a much wrinkled, dirty scrap or parchment.

_"By participating in this game of Marauders Truth or Dare, you are required to conform to all of the following rules._

_Rule 1: No Dare, no matter how funny or amusing it could be, can be accepted if endangering the victim's actual life, sanity, or future. If a dare (or truth, for that matter) can physically hurt or scare the victim, they are not, under any circumstance, required to answer. _

_Rule 2: No physical interaction amongst players and/or others beyond the matters of kissing, hand holding, hugging or other mild interactions._

_Rule 3: No Dare can last longer than two days, simply because it would begin to get extremely boring and tiring._

_Rule 4: If a Truth is deemed to personal, the victim has the opportunity to switch to a Dare."_

James passed the rules to Sirius, who flipped his hair out of his eyes and continued to read.

"_Rule 5: If you, the victim, fail to complete your Truth or Dare, you will suffer the consequences of Losers Loss, an extremely embarrassing Dare that is to be decided for you, the victim, by the other players. _

_Rule 6: You may plead for a Losers Loss on other occasions, beside failure, but only one time. In that case, It is called the Extreme Losers Loss and you are to suffer TWO terrible Dares decided upon by your fellow players._

_Rule 7: If all the players pick Dare in a row, the group is subjected to a Group Dare, in which one person is selected by the spinning of a wand to give a Dare to the entire group._

_Rule 8: The rules are subject to change at any moment during the game. New rules can be passed and old ones abolished by a 3/4ths majority vote."_

Sirius handed the parchment to Remus, who grudgingly set down his enchanting book and finished reading the parchment.

"_ Please sign you full name bellow, promising that you will, in fact, tell nothing but the complete and entire truth, follow the current and/or upcoming rules, and suffer the consequences of your choices bravely. Those who are break this sacred trust will severely regret it."_

And that concluded the Sixth Annual reading of the rules. The seven participants signed their names without hesitation.

"That settles it." Remus said, rolling up the parchment and shoving it into his robes. "The game will officially begin tonight, after dinner."

The professors all stifled groans, because they knew what fates awaited them.


	2. Dares Dished Out

**Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter, because I have to go like, right this minute. I will most likely post the second half of it latter tonight, or tommarow night. **

**Please review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By six o'clock on that same evening, all seven players of this infamous game were gathered at their favorite spot at the Gryffindor table.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Sirius said giddily. His dark hair was shoved casually out of his eyes, which were glowing with excitement.

"It was fairly difficult to focus today." Lily admitted.

"Well, are we going to begin or what?" Frank asked.

"We start now." Remus said. "First, I'll spin by wand, and who ever its pointing to gets to go first."

The seven nodded vigorously in agreement.

With a flick of the wrist, Remus sent his wand spinning. It went around in circles rapidly, before slowly coming to a halt on James.

"HA!" James exclaimed, fist pumping the air. His eyes flashed maliciously. "Hmmm…Who will be my first victim?" He stared at each person at the table menacingly.

"Frank." James said.

"Crud." Frank said feverishly.

"Truth or Dare?"

Frank wringed his hands together nervously, before confidently stating, "Dare me Potter."

"Excellent choice!" Sirius said, thumping Frank on the back.

"Frank, I Dare you to not say a single word until lunch tomorrow. Under any circumstance. Starting right after you give the next person a Truth or Dare." James said with an evil smile.

"Pssh! No problem! I suspected better of you Potter." Frank said cockily.

"Lets see what you think by lunch tomorrow." James sniggered.

"Anyways…" Frank said, looking around the table. "Lily."

Lily sat erect, shoving her pretty hair behind her ears.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Lily said without hesitation.

"I Dare you to pretend that Hogwarts is beginning attacked by giants, starting in twenty minutes." Frank said.

"Why twenty minutes?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I figured you'd want to stick around to watch some other Dares." Frank said with a shrug.

"He's a keeper Alice, he's even kind and considerate when playing this crazy game." Lily commented to her friend.

"I know." Alice said dreamily. Frank gave his girlfriend a nice side hug, seeing that he couldn't speak.

"Ahem… Potter." Lily said, pointing her finger at the bespectacled boy.

"Don't even ask Evans, I pick dare." James said, ruffling his hair.

"I Dare you to answer every single question you are asked with yes." Lily said.

"Piece of cake!" James boasted.

"What are you all doing?" A sudden sharp voice said behind them. The seven students turned quickly to see Professor McGonagall. "The Great Hall is nearly empy, and you lot are still here! Go on now, get to your House!"

The students scrambled away before Mcgonall could say anything else. They didn't want her to become involved in their favorite game. At least, not yet.

"Should we continue in the Common Room?" Remus asked.

"Yes." James said, nodding his head.

Frank nodded vigorously, keeping his mouth closed.

Once in the common room, James turned to Sirius with an evil smile. "Truth or Dare, Padfoot?"

"Need you even ask? Dare, of course." Sirius said.

"I Dare you to burst into transfiguration ten minutes lat, wearing a black ski mask, pretending to be robbing Gringots. Don't stop until you get a detention." James said, hardly able to keep from laughing.

Sirius gave a signature bark-like laugh. "Minnie's gonna hate that! I'll do it."

Frank was shaking with silent laughter. He wasn't sure if laughing would count as some form of talking, and he wasn't willing to take his chances.

Suddenly, Lily Evans shot up into the air like a bottle rocket. "GIANTS! Merlin! Their attacking!" She screamed so loudly, that several students nearby jumped.

Frank smirked. So Lily's Dare had begun.

"There smashing in the windows! Goodness, they've crushed my favorite stained glass window!" She cried.

James was laughing, as was Sirius. Over his hysterics, Sirius turned to Remus. "Truth or Dare, Moony?"

"If I pick Truth, will I be ridiculed for the rest of the game?" Remus asked, looking only slightly amused by Lily's claims of Giants smashing windows.

"Of course." Sirius said.

"Then Dare." Remus sighed.

"Perfect.' Sirius said, drumming his fingers together evily. "I dare you, Remus Lupin,to stand up on the House table at breakfast tomorrow, dressed as a punk rocker, singing and playing along to Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf. "

The silence that followed this insane dare, was almost immediately met with absolute screams of laughter. Lily was laughing so hard, she couldn't even rant about the Giants.

"Re-remus a-as a punk ro-rocker!" She gasped, clutching her sides.

Alice was hiccupping, she was laughing so much. "I'll help you with your make up and wardrobe Remus!" She sniggered.

Remus face was stone stiff. He looked pretty scared at the thought of performing in front of everything.

"I'll get you back for this one Sirius." He pledged.

"I'm sure you will Moony, but it's passed one in the morning, and we all need sleep." Sirius said.

As the seven headed to their beds, Lily was explaining to Alice how she couldn't possibly sleep with those giants trying to raid the school.

It was a particularly quite night in the boy's dormitory. Frank couldn't say anything, James couldn't really answer anything, and Remus was worried about the following morning.

Sirius Black was grinning at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. It would start with Lily Evans, petrified of invisible Giants who were attacking innocent students, then their would be Moony, dressed all in black and belting out classic rock, followed by his own adventure of a robbery during Transfiguration. He could only imagine how sticky the situations would become, seeing that James and Frank couldn't hardly speak. Yes…Tomorrow would be a wonderfully embarrassing and fun day. Sirius bit back a laugh as he tried to picture the different expressions the professors would be wearing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. A Punk Rock Remus

**Thanks for checking out Chapter 3! It came just a little bit later than I expected, but better late than never, right?**

**Special thanks to Izzy for being the first person to leave a review on this story? Please let me know what you think! Oh, I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders, by the way. Duh.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily Evans practically jumped out of bed. "GIANTS, ALICE! THERES A BLOODY GIANT ATTACKING!"

"Please shut-up. It's to early for this." Alice groaned.

"How do you except me to remain calm in a situation like this?" Lily asked incredulously.

"You girls up yet?" Sirius Black's voice called up to their dorm.

"Nearly." Alice muttered, climbing out of bed.

"Good!" Sirius called. "Because our Remy needs a little help with his wardrobe."

"Ha! I almost forgot about that!" Alice laughed. Suddenly wide awake, she clamored around the room, getting dressed.

"Lily, will you help me get him ready, your better at styling hair I think…." Alice asked.

"Sure, as long as the Giants won't be able to see us." Lily answered.

The girls walked into the common room. Sitting in front of the fireplace was Peter, who was playing a game of Gobstones with James. "Want to play again James?" Peter asked.

"Yes." James groaned. This was his eighth round of Gobstones, but he couldn't turn it down.

Sirius was laying on a couch, twirling his wand between his fingers. Remus was, no surprise, reading a book.

Frank came over to Alice and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Alrighty then." Alice said. "Shall we get you ready for your show, Remus?" She asked with a smirk.

"I suppose." He said softly, setting down his book. "We can use my dorm as a dressing room."

Sirius sniggered. "This is going to be bloody brilliant, isn't it Prongs."

"Yes." James agreed full heartedly.

Remus led the way into his dorm room. "Ok, lets make this quick." He said nervously.

Alice and Lily laughed. "Calm down Remus, we'll make you look great." Lily said with a wink.

"Oddly enough, I don't find that calming." He mumbled.

The girls got to work.

XXXXXXX

It was rather quite in the common room as Moony got a royal make-over, Sirius Black thought. Between Franks lack of a voice and James inability to answer questions in any other way but "yes", Sirius only had Peter to talk to, and he wasn't in a very peter-ish mood.

"Ug, you win again Prongs!" Peter whined as he lost at Gobstones for the eighth time in a row. "One more time?"

"Yes." James moaned, his head in his hands.

Srius shot a look at Frank. Both boys were trying not to laugh at James misery.

Shuffling on the dormitory staircase. Everyone turned to see Lily and Alice. "After nearly half an hour of hard work, we present you the new and improved, Remus Lupin."

Remus walked into the room, and was greeted by a stunned silence from his friends, and other innocent bystanders in the room.

He was dressed in black leather skinny jeans, with a studded belt. He wore army boots with long laces and a white tank top with a skull on it. His pale brown hair was spiked up with massive amounts of gel. He was wearing an absolute ton of black eyeliner, and the girls had taken the liberty of painting his finger nails black and stenciling a barbwire tattoo on his arm.

After nearly ten seconds of shocked silence, laughter exploded in the common room. James and Sirius were litteraly rolling on the floor, Frank was doubled over, tears of mirth pored from Peters eyes. The girls were smiling evilly. Poor Remus was blushing.

"Is it that bad?' He asked Sirius quietly.

"M-Mate." Sirius gasped, "It's p-p-perfect! BWHAHA!"

"Oh shut up, let's just get this over with." Remus mumbled, picking up the black guitar that was provided for the dare.

"Can you really play guitar?" Asked Peter.

"Yes, I can." Remus said, starring down at the neck of the instrument.

"I've never heard you play before." Sirius interjected.

"That's because I don't bring it to school."

"So what…You like, taught yourself over the summer or something?"

"Yes Sirius. Despite popular misconception, I do have other hobbies beside reading and keeping you all from murdering one another." Remus sighed.

"Are you any good?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Remus Lupin walked into the great hall, the teachers tensed. It was coming. Something was coming. Some of the professors audibly groaned, knowing that from now until next week, there would be no peace in the castle.

Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting in his designated seat at the head of the staff table, felt slightly sorry for the poor boy that was so shy. Every single eye was fixed upon him.

"Well…"Remus cleared his throat as the seven all sat down. "Let's get this over with." He climbed up onto the table and began to play.

"This song is for all of you who don't think I have a wild side." He called, as he tuned his guitar.

The Marauders laughed.

"Get down from there at once, Mr. Lupin!" Professor McGoganacall yelled.

"No can do!" Remus laughed.

He began to play the song, looking nervous and flushing slightly, he sang.

_Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way_

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once_

_And explode into space_

The Marauders, Frank, Lily, and Alice all sat with their mouths open. "He sounds _good!_" Alice yelped!

"This was supposed to embarrass and scar him for life!" Sirius grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he's embarrassed. Have you ever seen him blush so red?" Peter laughed.

_I like smoke and lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder_

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feelin' that I'm under_

Several girls were now giggling and screaming. "I think Remus has a few groupies." Alice laughed.

The teachers, while looking very irritated, also were trying not to find the scene entertaining.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once_

_And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We wre born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild _

Cheering from most of the great hall.

_Born to be wild_

Remus finished up the song, and slid on his knees, across the table. "WOO!" He yelled.

"Thank you, great hall! I'll be here all week!" He waved to the applauding students. Remus smiled shyly at his friends, as he took the guitar strap from around his neck and slid into his usual seat.

'How was that?" He asked in his normal quite voice. He looked nervously at the shocked faces o f his friends.

"Damn Remus! You were great!" Alice said. "Am I right?" She asked her friends.

"Yes!" James said. Frank nodded vigorously.

"That was really scary." Remus confessed. "I was shaking the whole ti-"

"REMUS LUPIN!" Remus froze and turned to see a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"Um…Hello Professor." He greeted shyly.

"That was absurd! Detention, tonight!" She barked.

"I-I Y-yes professor!" He said, wide eyed as his teacher of transfiguration whipped away.

"Born to be wild my arse." Sirius laughed at the pathetic expression on Remus's face.

"It's your turn to ask Remus." Peter said.

"Oh,right." He answered shaking his head.

"Um…Alice, truth or dare?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! There's kind of a funny story to go along with this chapter, so I think I'll tell it. You see, I was just jamming to the radio and this song came on, and for the strangest reason, I started to imagine Remus playing it. I thought, "That would be an AWESOME dare!" I Suggest that you listen to the song. It's called Born To Be Wild, by Steppenwolf. (I don't own the song, by the way. I am not that gifted in the musical arts) **

** Coming up next in this little adventure, we will get to see Sirius execute his Dare. I think it will be better than Remus's. **

**Please leave a review, especially if you have ideas for a Truth or Dare for Alice!**


End file.
